


无心之人

by Zhiruoel



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, M/M, fake death, spoiler - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhiruoel/pseuds/Zhiruoel
Summary: 审讯室之后的故事。胜者明智吾郎，与一个不会说话的幻影。
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 6





	无心之人

第一个夜晚来临时他没有感受到任何——任何东西：兴奋、愉悦、满足、成就感、胜利滋味——什么都没有。这个夜晚与之前的所有都相同，夕阳下坠，星幕低垂，车马人声忽远忽近，夜色如同漆黑绒布，将血与火与美与光明一同包起，一视同仁地打上一个结。上帝将这包袱捡起来，掂上一掂，重又放下；在这包袱中某个无人注意的角落，明智吾郎便抬起头来，注视他大敞着的窗帘。

他按惯例给自己放了小假，毕竟在辛苦完成一桩工作之后，没人会对他享受几个小时的空闲指指点点。他本想读书，继续去读晦涩的尼采、康德，或者古斯塔夫·勒庞，顺便记下几个能在下次亮相中惊艳四座的句子，正当他在书柜前犹豫时突发新闻席卷而来，不消几分钟他的手机就开始狂震不止，全世界都在同一时间陷入震惊。明智本来打定主意谁也不理，他在休假，这是他应得的；随后新岛冴的名字出现在他屏幕上。

他接起来。“我是新岛冴，”电话那头说，顽固地遵循一套不知道哪来的社交礼仪：“怪盗团的头领自杀了。”

好像谁还不知道似的。明智半心半意地敷衍她，开始费解自己为什么会接起这个电话。他有演技，他有经验，他观察人群许多年，知道在什么时候流露出什么情绪最适宜；他一只手握着手机，目光在一整排书的脊背上跳跃，《乌合之众》，《善意的政治》，《纯粹理性批判》，《理想国》……他听见汽车鸣笛，听见新岛冴把一声咒骂藏在呼吸底下。

“冴小姐，”他说，“或许你不该边开车边打电话。”

新岛冴的回应迟来了好几秒钟，这段空白几乎是钝感的，对一个平日里伶牙俐齿且极易变得咄咄逼人的检察官而言很不寻常。“明智君，”她随后说道，“我……你应该见到我了。他自杀前十五分钟，我还在那个房间里。”

啊，所以这就是为什么她态度异常。她是在怀疑他吗？新岛冴，了不起的新岛冴，哪怕在这时也保有令人尊敬的逻辑思考能力。但那又如何？她没有证据，这个世界上唯一能出面指控他是凶手的人已经死了，新闻和官方公告已经成为敲进棺材盖的钉子。很快，要是她在未来紧咬不放，她也可能会成为死人中的一个。

“我很遗憾，冴小姐。”明智说，并不打算做任何辩解。他终于从别处收回来那么几分心神，因此这句台词成为他与新岛冴这番对话中最真挚一句，历届影帝站在面前也不能挑出毛病。“才刚刚交谈过的人转眼自杀了，我难以想象你的心情。”他续道，抽出一本书。明智清楚怎样诱人信服，简单，只需在虚情假意中点缀上一点点真情实感；因此这句就不完全是假话，他坦然地平铺直叙，盖因明了自己确实无法与她共情。啊，希望她能在此中听出他的空白与茫然——我难以想象，我无能为力，多遗憾。他将书本翻到正面，注视封面上的字符：莫里斯·卢布朗，《亚森·罗平被捕》。

随后，忽然之间，在这句话的末尾、在本该就此作结的那个字落地之后，明智听见自己的声音，仿佛自有意志一般发问：“他有没有说过什么？”

“没有，”沉默之后新岛冴说，声音里同时包含迟疑和镇定，“没有。明智君，你——”

“我很遗憾，冴小姐。”他匆匆重复道，暗自咬自个儿的舌尖。

他挂了电话。他不再想看书了。他想到新岛冴，联想起回转寿司，轻松决定好晚餐内容。他在休假，他值得这个。他套上鞋子，站在玄关处，又想起外头新闻正传得沸沸扬扬，忽然意识到现在出现在公众面前或许不是好选择，于是又把皮鞋踢了下来。他站着，没靠着墙也没扶着柜子，就这样站在道路中间思考了一会儿，主要在想的问题是：我什么时候买的那本书？

他叫了寿司外送。

在他给自己放的这个短假里，这顿寿司比任何时候都更寡淡无味。

再然后天黑了。明智扔掉了外卖纸盒，拉好窗帘，洗漱完毕在床上躺下。第一夜就这样过去，这个夜晚与之前的所有都相同。

任务完成后第二天，按惯例，明智去见他的父亲。他已在电话里做过简略报告，因此见面后能说的话也极度有限，不过狮童不在乎这个，他只需要明智的态度——微笑，得体，自信，胜券在握，一如往常，在他描绘的未来愿景中心甘情愿俯首称臣。

在一切扮演过的角色中，明智最得心应手的就是这个，毕竟任何活计只要多干上几年就会成为熟练工。他观察狮童，观察这个男人的野心和欲望，观察他生父在说话时的动作和态度，心下希望自己在未来不要长成这个模样。尤其那颗头，他一边无意义地冲狮童颔首微笑一边想，我不要变成秃头。

他在狮童的赞许中窃笑，终于感到一丝满足穿过颅骨。等着吧，混蛋，你这个天杀的该死的一无所知一无是处妄自尊大的蠢货，我快要摆脱你了，很快、很快、很快，再要不久你就会从现在站的地方跌下去摔个粉身碎骨，下地狱去和所有的死人作伴，在悔恨和痛苦中会见到 _她_ 穿过人潮来掐你的脖子。我会见证这一切，我要将你踩在脚下，要亲手将你从金字塔尖上推下，我要你痛苦，要你受罪，我要——

他调整呼吸，笑脸变成一张毫无裂痕的面具。好的，狮童先生；您说得对，狮童先生；我很期待，狮童先生；下次再见，等您的消息，狮童先生。

办公室的门在他身后关上，明智走出议会大楼，走进十二月的寒风里。那丝满足依然存在于他全身上下每一处骨缝中，他往前走去，混入人群，走进地铁站，在非高峰期的车厢里轻松找到一个位置。当他的双脚又一次踏上站台时，那丝满足忽然变得微弱；他跨上自行车往警局方向前进，迎面而来的风终于将它完全带走了。明智见到眉头紧锁的新岛冴时，没料到自己已经如此平静。

他们递给他文件夹，里头只有薄薄几张纸。几张纸就可以写尽雨宫莲的生平，可想而知此人长到十七岁，除了做怪盗时风光，其余时间都过得有多贫瘠。明智像模像样地钻研这几张纸上内容，两片嘴皮一碰就吐出大串专业分析：出身小镇、背景简单、家庭不和睦、心智不成熟，因此想要获得他人的关注……有犯罪前科，或许可以说明他的状态不稳定。自杀原因大概是压力吧，有胆子引发这样大的事件，却没有勇气承担后果。我见过他吗？

他顿一下。

见过，次数不多，不算了解。我的看法？我的看法就是刚才说的那样。

负责此案的刑警完全吃他这一套，问他需不需要去那间审讯室看看，明智回绝了。“已经结案了，我不认为还有去看现场的必要，不是吗？”刑警点点头。他们聊了一会儿，直到明智确信自己的声誉和社会地位一片光明，此案了结，明智吾郎代表正义，舆论的转向完全板上钉钉，从今往后他再不需要和这个大麻烦扯上关系。他把文件夹合上，一张照片在这时滑了出来。明智蹲下去捡，指尖碰到雨宫莲脑袋里涌出来的血。凉的，不如当时滚烫。

他多看了这张照片一会儿。尸体，血迹，枪眼，滚落的针筒，雨宫手里的枪，雨宫卷上去的袖管，雨宫手臂上的青紫痕迹，雨宫的头发，雨宫没有看向他的眼睛。一只手伸过来，同时接过照片和文件夹。新岛冴把它稳妥夹了回去，指尖稳如铁铸，抖也不抖一下。

明智暗衬自己该出言安慰她，就算会被她冷言冷语相待，但这就是侦探王子明智吾郎会做的。该怎么做？该怎么说？明智没有一丁点同情，只能代入新岛冴的立场尝试揣测角色。想象一下，你花珍贵的时间和一个罪犯对话，罪犯十七岁，人生还长，却在审讯室里被拳打脚踢恶语相向，还被一连打了三四管自白药剂，你见到他时他虚弱无助，说话都困难；你的妹妹是他的同校生，你常去的咖啡店是他的临时住所，你认为他还该有机会，听他说话是因为你想帮他——你走出那扇门不到十五分钟他便死了，万事休矣。你会怎么想？你希望听到什么？

“冴小姐，”明智开口，“我——”

“你很抱歉？”新岛冴说，“你昨天说过了，不止一次。”

“我真的很抱歉。我从没想过他会自杀。”明智说，极虚弱地笑了一下。

“事情已经发生了，明智君。”检察官今日说话既慢又沉，明智不知是因为悲痛还是思虑重重，是因为精神压力还是……别的原因。她短暂地瞥开眼睛，往明智的反方向望了一望，终于叹出很长一口气。

“我只希望……”

“我也是。”明智接过话来，“希望未来不再有这种悲剧。”

新岛冴没再说什么，只向他挥挥手，表示今天到此为止。她看起来够累的，粉底没遮住黑眼圈，头发打理得也不如从前考究，身上的衣服或许还是昨天的，明智在她袖口处看见一小块褐色斑点，不易察觉的位置和面积，大概只有心不在焉地搅弄咖啡时才会被溅上这样的痕迹。啊，可恶的侦探天性。事发后她一定没少喝咖啡，在办公室里一杯接一杯，往返于桌案和茶水间，纸杯在垃圾桶里垒成山——

“冴小姐，”明智轻轻叫住她，视线从她的袖口移动到她脸孔，“昨天给我打电话的时候，冴小姐没有在办公室里吗？”

“我在开车。容我提醒，明智君，你还提醒我不要边开车边打电话。”

“好像是，看来我的记性也不怎么好，不好意思。不过冴小姐那时是要去什么地方吗？”新岛冴给了他一个无波无澜无比平静的眼神；一个无声的警告。明智迅速道歉：“没有别的意思，如果冴小姐不方便的话——”

“卢布朗。”新岛冴说，“佐仓惣治郎是死者的看护人，在和死者见过面以后我有必要让他知晓情况。这样足够了吗，明智君？你需要继续审我，还是我可以走了？”

她情绪很差，显而易见的很差。明智知情识趣，当即退让。他自然没资格审她，反过来，她没有证据在手，也没有任何理由让怀疑落到实处，那还不如各退一步。明智看着她走，等她高跟鞋敲击地面的声音消失在拐角，身边刑警对他做了个同情表情。侦探笑一笑，总算想起来问：“警方会公布他的名字和身份吗？”

刑警反应了一秒，“啊，你说雨宫莲。”他抓抓后脑，压低声音，“应该不会。你知道，怪盗团，偷心，悔改……什么的，我们目前还不能确定他们的作案手法，其他……怪盗……还在外面，弄不好可能打草惊蛇。是吧？”明智对他点点头，鼓励和赞同意味。他于是添上最后一句：“再说……他毕竟才十七岁。他的家人那边，我们会安排人去低调处理。”

啊，家人。明智眨眨眼睛，他才看过那几张纸不久，才亲口说了一串和雨宫出身家庭背景有关的废话，此时却发觉自己从没认真想过雨宫也有“家人”。他不是一直都住在阁楼上，不是一直都活动在东京，不是一直都只有如今的人际关系。不知为何，这些存在于雨宫莲过去的故事全部都单薄如纸片，而他直到今时今刻才认识到这一点。

他本无意去想雨宫莲。

第二个夜晚来临之际，明智点开聊天软件，带着半分惊讶发现自己还在怪盗团的群聊里。他自然没有说话，实际上从那天开始就再也没有任何人在这个地方说任何话。他关了软件，打开静音，明天是周末。他最近的空闲时间好像太多了。

这个夜晚与之前所有的都相同。

明智吾郎十八岁，已经替他父亲干了好几年脏活，他杀人——不止一个，很多个，很多很多个——间接的，直接的，面对面的，不是面对面的。他随身带枪和消音器，抽屉里有备用弹夹，他会在另一个世界用剑，他知道怎么催动自己的人格面具，他有个身份是侦探，但他精通犯罪，任何一个人见到他的真面目都会知道他的双手鲜血淋漓。

很多年前他第一次杀人，浑身发颤，强作镇定。那种感觉只有一次，明智知道自己向来都难以被取悦。他只在第一次杀人时惊慌，他把这种情绪刻去纪念碑上。从那之后，每当完成一个任务他便知道自己离最终目标近了一步。他杀人，那些人大部分也都和他一样无药可救，甚至比他更为恶劣，从里到外都腐烂；如果他不杀人，这些行走的罪恶将永远无法被惩治。唯有死亡，唯有处刑，唯有清除——他在执行正义。明智吾郎对自己这样说：我会执行我的正义，我会执行我的复仇。

Joker死后第三天，新闻热点依然挂着那个好笑的团队名字，红黑色的礼帽标志滚动在社交网络各个角落。明智给自己泡了一杯咖啡，在起居室桌子上摊开课堂笔记。他还有考试要应付，他有一个自己为自己规划好的未来，就架构在狮童的废墟之上。他把电视打开，音量调小，只为了让屋子里有其他声音，他在思考时无意识地转笔。直到很多个小时过去——很多个他逼迫自己不去看具体时间的小时——他才意识到这不是他自己的思考习惯，这习惯属于一个死人。

马克杯还是满的，盛着深褐色的液体，苦得难以下咽。往里加三块方糖，早已冷却的液体无法接纳这异物，它们咚咚地敲在杯壁上，在一片褐色里浮沉。明智把这杯垃圾倒了，将马克杯掼进水槽里，它触底发出一声巨响随后应声而碎。明智瞪着那堆碎片。莫名其妙，他想，莫名其妙——这玩意怎么会碎，他的东西怎么会这样脆弱，他明明没有用力——这是他唯一一只杯子！

他开始咒骂起来，诅咒这只杯子，诅咒他的水槽，诅咒这堆不得不由他自己去收拾好扔掉的陶瓷碎片，诅咒快要被装满的垃圾桶，诅咒找不到的收纳袋，在将那袋垃圾拎出去处理完之后他又花了三十秒在全身上下的口袋里找钥匙，然后用足足一分钟去对付自家公寓的门锁。操。他诅咒门锁，诅咒多事的邻居，要是他胆敢将大门摔上，不出五分钟就会有人来敲门问他是不是一切都好。废话，他当然会回答一切都好——怎么会有不好？他是明智吾郎，明智吾郎不会有不好的时候。

他重新坐下来，然后成功折断了铅笔的笔尖，削笔刀离他一臂距离，他没有选择去拿。明智将那支笔扔了出去，然后是削笔刀，然后是圆珠笔、荧光笔、直尺、课本、笔记本——这些东西咣咣啷啷地砸到墙上又落到地上，七零八落稀里哗啦，一地烂摊子。他跳起来，只差一点点就要把桌子也掀了——操他的天杀的楼下邻居，见鬼的公寓楼！他转而往沙发踹了一脚，绕着桌子在有限的空间里踱步。

他没有耐心了。他在等待、他在等待、他在等待，静静地，强迫自己耐心地——等。已经足足等了三天。三天，七十二个小时，他没有耐心了，他等不下去了，他是很好的演员，很好的猎人，好演员有资格拿奖杯，好猎人理应有收获——而他什么也没有。为什么？为什么他什么也没有？他想要的东西已经被拿在手中，他的前途、名声、对狮童的复仇、他的计划……一切都很好，很顺利，如同被仔细修剪的灌木，不会沿着边线长出任意一分。如果这不是他想要的，那什么才是？如果这不是他在等的——他在等什么？

明智旋风般冲到书架前，粗暴地抽出那本与他藏书风格压根格格不入的《亚森·罗平被捕》。他想起来了，它如此不同的原因，因为它是一份礼物。他当接受一个玩笑一般接受了它，给它在书柜里找到一席之地，然后任由它去做一个摆设。他平生第一次翻开它，带着莫名其妙难以平息的怒火，诅咒这本书、诅咒亚森·罗平、诅咒卢布朗，诅咒——

他看见有人在扉页写： _我在这里写字，表明这是一份礼物，同时也让这本书的主人名侦探明智吾郎无法摆脱它。_

没有落款，因此明智的诅咒被压在喉咙里，变成一句没有任何明确指代对象的嘟囔。他把这本书扔了出去，用力地、狠狠地、期望听见足以震动楼上楼下前后左右所有住民的巨响，去他的，他不在乎了。可当他回头看时发现它落在了沙发上，一切对暴力的期望全被棉花和布料吸收干净，化为几近轻柔的一声闷响。

第三个夜晚终于不再与之前相同。凌晨，车马人声喧嚣渐止时，明智从床上弹了起来。他冲进厕所，赤着脚，穿着睡衣，头发长而凌乱，在奔向洗脸池还是奔向马桶之间犹豫。在这犹豫的当口镜子里照出他自己表情狼狈的脸，他停了下来，瞪着自己。

又过了几十秒，他回到床边坐下，下颌不再发酸，吞咽不再变得急迫。他调整自己的呼吸。很多年前明智第一次杀人，他把那次体验沉默地刻去纪念碑上，纪念那一天里他体会到的独一无二绝不会再来的激烈情绪。他本想把Joker的名字也刻上去的，但不是以这种方式——在明智为自己写好的剧本里，杀死他，这本该是一项仅次于复仇成功的巨大成就，明智若是半夜醒来，理应是因为胜利滋味太过难以割舍；他若是梦到雨宫莲，应当做一个梦想成真的美梦。

关于这一点，啊，他有许多好素材可为梦境选择。雨宫莲坐在审讯室里，雨宫莲的绝望，雨宫莲的痛苦，雨宫莲察觉到自己被背叛一瞬间的神情，雨宫莲的悔恨无力，雨宫莲的额头抵着他的枪口，雨宫莲沉默地往上看的眼睛；完美的、讨人喜欢的、天真的雨宫莲，在他面前输得一塌糊涂，毫无反抗之机，而胜者将扣下扳机为他宣判死刑。废物，垃圾， **废物** ！明智记得自己这样说，他在雨宫面前撕下面具，畅快淋漓地当了一回他自己。这会是个好梦，永远不该忘掉的记忆，他应该找警方把那张现场照片要过来，用余生每一分钟去记得那场值得纪念的胜利。

这本该是个好梦。

他坐在黑暗里，感觉三天来一直不变的平静和空白包围了自己。没有喜悦，没有满足，没有胜利滋味。他是个好演员，是个好猎手，但他——此时此刻——独自一人——没有任何奖励，什么也没有。

只有一片空白。

早晨八点半，明智被来电铃声叫醒。

“你找我？”电话那头的女人说，语气四平八稳。明智没有立刻回答，他正忙于撑开眼皮仔细看屏幕上的ID。于是她又叫了一声：“明智君？”

“是的，是我。”明智说，“早上好，冴小姐。”

新岛冴停了几秒，准是听出他还没睡醒。要是这通电话的联络对象不是她，是别的……另外的……某个人，不会那么正经也不会那么公事公办的某人，此时明智就可以在听筒里听到一个具有挖苦意味的笑话，而不是她铁面无情地追问。

“明智君，我不打算对你说教，我也知道你的日程表大概很满，但下一次有事找我的时候，记住不要在凌晨四点打我的手机。”

“对不起。”明智说。

“有什么事？”

明智没有说话，他回想昨夜，仿佛在回想一个遥远梦境。梦境，是了，这个词像是有什么意义，也许和他找她的理由有点关系。梦，关于业已自杀的怪盗团头领的梦，有关雨宫莲的——啊。那张照片。

“如果你现在没有什么要说的，就等你想起来了再给我回电，我没有一整天和你浪费。”

今天的新岛冴比任何时候都难以招架，怪了，她的改心没有成功吗？Queen没有把那只手提箱带出去吗？还是说，这就是她对他的真实态度？没有回转寿司，也没有介绍咖啡店的交情；既不寒暄，也不问候。

她把电话挂了，甚至没有费心说句再见。明智重新闭上眼，窗外天光令他头疼欲裂。他多调整了一会儿才站起来，打开卧室门，发现起居室地板上一片狼藉，锋利的削笔刀明晃晃地躺着，就等他一脚踩上去。而且，更要命的是，他找不到自己唯一的那只马克杯了。

这就是独居的坏处，一切从简，一切都只有一件，一旦损坏或者丢失就代表永远失去。他不得不用碗喝水，像个扮过家家的小孩。晨间新闻在播着，他听见狮童的名字，听见一段激昂的街头演讲，是那混蛋一贯喜欢的做派。他懒洋洋地把眼珠挪过去，屏幕在反光，屏幕上的狮童也反光，镜头从他的光头切到听演讲的群众，主持人的声音取代了政客的声音，镜头又切一次。明智转了转身子，隐约辨认出演讲地点，竟然是在四茶的巷子口。他嗤笑一声，在镜头又一次切换之前把电视关了。

他又去买了一只杯子，花纹不一样的。整个白天，他坐在桌前和课堂笔记做斗争，用记忆哲学书本里语句的办法去记考试知识点。他知道自己可以记住，他知道自己总是可以；剧本早写好了，没有任何理由不继续演下去。傍晚时，新岛冴少见地给他发了一条短信，为早上的态度道歉，同时再度询问他有什么需求。

她本可以直接打电话的，她向来如此，此番行为只能透露出一股明智已然察觉的谨慎态度。他把手机倒扣在地板上，他自然不能真的去找她要那张照片。

这是第四天，这天的夜晚来临时，明智已经很累。他一整天无所事事，却感到惊人的疲乏。他站起来，洗漱，关灯，拉窗帘，躺下。他希望今夜与之前所有都相同。

然后，然后。

第四天夜里，明智吾郎见到审讯室以外的雨宫莲。

他们坐在卢布朗——咖啡店，不是作家的名字，明智提醒自己——的吧台边，明智在他的老位置，右起第二张椅子，雨宫穿着围裙，隔着吧台将一杯咖啡推到他眼前。

咚咚，他当着明智的面往杯子里丢下两块方糖，糖块在褐色液体里沉浮两下，很快化了个干净。明智用勺子搅拌，白瓷和白瓷碰撞，叮咚叮咚，叮咚叮咚。

雨宫倾身过来，胳膊肘撑在台面上，明智，他说。明智于是抬头看他，等着从他嘴里吐出来什么金玉良言，结果此人一本正经道：记住方糖要在咖啡还热的时候加进去。

明智抓起把手将一整杯滚烫液体尽数泼到他脸上。他松开手，杯子从他掌控中摔回托盘上，白瓷和白瓷，叮铃桄榔碰得一阵响。“滚，”明智说，“滚出去，滚出我的脑子，滚出我的睡眠。你已经死了，我不需要一个死人来教我怎么给咖啡放糖。”

叮咚叮咚，叮咚叮咚。雨宫莲不动，明智于是站起来，将杯子托盘和小勺一起扫到地上。他撞开卢布朗的椅子，翻过吧台去抓咖啡师的衣领，把雨宫往后推去，狠狠撞在橱柜上，整面墙上的咖啡豆一齐稀里哗啦地响起来。

“滚！”明智嘶声道，“你要是再出现，我还可以再杀你一次，我可以在你的脸上开一枪，就开始开第二枪，第三枪。废物，你知道怎么用一把不是模型的枪吗？需要我教你吗？我可以给你演示，告诉你怎么杀人，Joker，或许你可以同我分享一下死亡经验作为交换。”

叮咚叮咚，叮咚叮咚。

“你那是什么表情？Joker，你那是什么眼神？你在同情我吗？我在 _可怜_ 我吗？Joker！！”明智用力推了他一把，咣当；又一把。这次一包咖啡豆从橱柜格子里落到地上。“说话，Joker！我要求你……我 _命令_ 你，不要，永远不要，不要用那种眼神——”

叮咚叮咚，叮咚叮咚，叮咚叮咚叮咚叮咚——

见鬼，杯子已经碎了，托盘已经碎了，搅拌勺已经碎了，没有白瓷，没有咖啡，没有方糖，是什么一直在响？明智愤而回头，头疼欲裂。卢布朗一个客人也没有，雨宫莲安静得好像死人。在意识到雨宫莲确实是个死人的那瞬间，明智醒了过来。

叮咚叮咚叮咚叮咚叮咚叮咚叮咚叮咚叮咚叮咚叮咚叮咚叮咚叮咚

他梦游一样下床去开门，经过厕所时在镜子里看见自己面色苍白也如同一具死尸。门外站着一男一女，一台摄像机，还有一支立刻马上伸到他鼻子底下的话筒。

“明智吾郎先生，请问您对这次——”

女记者容光焕发，她无疑发现了大新闻，明智这个模样不论是刊登上报还是上传推特都足以赚到一大波关注度。她运气爆棚，完全天选之女，明日娱乐新闻版块必定会有这次突击采访，她是天才，她精神抖擞，她跃跃欲试，她——

明智把门板拍到她脸上。

第五天，怪盗团头领自杀案件所引起的讨论终于开始往下沉寂，不怪娱记如此着急，新闻行业受不了没有报道可发的空窗期。电视台也给明智发了邮件，邀请他回去上以前合作过的老节目，语气之诚恳，措辞之热烈，仿佛这段日子的生疏从未存在过。明智同意了，主动与对方约起时间，进入角色飞快。

电视台催得很急，希望他今日下午就能去和节目导演见上一面，重新找回失去过的默契。他出门前在镜子前待了很长时间，直到确保自己的脸看上去和平时一样，然后他想起早上娱记的摄像机，在去电视台的路上犹豫要不要请狮童出面摆平这件事情。

最终结果是明智妥协，在车站给他传了一条语气真诚态度卑微的信息。周围已经有人认出他来了，叽叽喳喳的讨论和玩笑之间夹杂他的名字，好像他在这段失去媒体宠爱的日子里不是一样在东京的地铁里奔波劳碌似的。

手机震了一下，不是狮童，一个陌生号码，顶着灰色头像。

_【满足了吗？】_

他一个字符一个字符不急不慢地敲， _【你是谁？】_

没有回应。明智盯着屏幕看，想着是不是该对她说点什么——他当然知道这是谁。他往旁边看了看，不能确定她——或者他们——是不是躲在某个容易被忽略的角落。无所谓了，他们就好像一群藏在下水道里的老鼠，不得见天日，也再无翻身希望。明智吾郎是赢家，这场对决里唯一的、唯一的赢家，因为他勇敢、果决、天赋异禀，因为他代表的才是唯一的 _正义_ ，而正义必将披荆斩棘。

他去见了节目总导演，见了没有变更过的男女主持，他们攀谈，寒暄，互开玩笑，互相吹捧。这场对话中途的某个时候所有人都在大笑，有人——明智不记得是他们中的哪一个了——把一只胳膊搭在他肩上，热络地对他表示：真好啊，明智君，还是和以前一样，我们可是一直都支持你的，可不要忘了哦？

“当然了。”亲热又礼貌地，明智这样回答。

这是个开始，新的开始，计划中的新阶段，展示出一个充满希望的明天。名侦探明智吾郎，他的生活很快、很快就会回到正轨，回到怪盗团凭空出现之前。一切都将顺风顺水，声誉、形象、前途、复仇……他是明智吾郎，毫无疑问的，他会赢到最后。

如果他没有在睡着之后回到卢布朗，这一天就将是完美的。

他完全回到了昨天的位置上。或者说，今天早上的位置，在被上门的娱记吵醒之前；再或者说，他离开卢布朗之前。

明智愤而转身，去寻找叮咚叮咚声响的来源。此时现实中没有人按门铃，这声音自然就不见了。他站在吧台后面，以一个平日里作为客人而言不会有机会拥有的视角看着这间铺面，每一个卡座都是空的，没有一个客人。雨宫莲安静得像个死人——哈，哈。当然了。明智转向他，慢慢对他笑了。

“你总是这样，Joker，总是那个逼我自我重复的人。还是不死心？还是不甘心？还是不敢承认*你输了*？你要是不这么顽固，最后可能也不会有这么个下场。”

雨宫没有任何表情。寂静。

“不打算教我怎么给咖啡加糖了，嗯？总算愿意闭嘴了？总算明白我不需要你的同情了？你总是看低别人，总是高看自己，好像你真是救世主。你让我恶心。”

雨宫没有任何表情。 **死寂。**

噢，噢。明智明白过来：这次他是真的决定去死了，终于决定好好扮演尸体角色，不多嘴，不强辩，不开玩笑，不兼职心灵导师。终于！一颗愚蠢的星星决定陨落，总算理解这片天空不是他的舞台。总算！谢天谢地，还不算太迟。他早该死了，早在——五个夜晚和白天以前。五个。 **五个日夜** 。他是如此顽强，如此不屈，血流尽了也不愿意闭上眼睛，坚持在夜晚来拜访。雨宫莲，雨宫莲，你活该早死，你活该被这社会生吞，吃干抹尽连骨头也不吐。为什么？

明智举起了枪，抵在雨宫下颌上。这死人脸色苍白但眼神平静，与他真实死去前一秒钟一模一样。滚吧，骗子，欺诈师，阁楼垃圾，伪善圣人，Joker，Joker。他喜欢这个名字。

“你活该遭受这一切，”明智说，逼近死人身旁，轻轻悄悄耳语，“因为我遭受了这一切。你和我一样，Joker，我们明明相似，凭什么——凭什么你可以——”

他停下来，深呼吸。“滚吧，再也不见了。”

死人一把抓住他持枪的手，手指当真冰冷僵直好似在雪水里泡了三天三夜。“明智，”侦探晃了一下。他用同样近似于耳语的声音说道，“你要是真想放我走……”

明智低头看见自己另一只手正死死拽着他前襟，用力之大连指节都发白，那团布料在他手里被挤压得变形，好像能渗出血来。明智吾郎如遭雷击，他看着雨宫而雨宫垂着眼睛——不！混蛋，看着我，看着我，看着我——

“看着我！！”明智用枪顶他下颌，蛮力迫使他抬头，不知道自己为何忽然之间歇斯底里：“Joker——我说， **看着我！！！** ”

而雨宫的眼睛消失在一团雾气里。

雨宫莲死后第六天，明智终于开始抗拒夜晚到来。他在天空将将破晓时惊醒，赤着脚走到厨房去烧一壶开水。水蒸气盘旋而上让他想起梦境，咖啡粉让他想起梦境，新的马克杯让他想起梦境。然后他想起雨宫说：记得在咖啡还热的时候加糖。

见了鬼了，难以理解、顽固不化、阴魂不散——为什么他就是这样？为什么他总是这样？他把一切都做得好像行为艺术，当怪盗是艺术，伸张正义是艺术，散播伪善假面是艺术，他总是能当救世主，总是能成为人群中心，哪怕他沉默、安静、从不自我坦白，好像没有人意识到自己和他的关系只是一条单向通行的道路。明智希望雨宫莲可以快点去死，真真正正的，从明智脑子里消失掉的那种死，因为他天真、愚蠢、分不清虚幻和现实，他可以骗过所有人但不能骗过明智，全天下只有明智吾郎知道他雨宫莲是个什么货色。快滚吧，废物！早点烂在地底下，换个地方做你的救世大梦，别再出现在我眼前！

时钟还在走，世界一分一秒也没有停下来。

明智漫无目的地刷新社交主页，浏览一条接一条冒出来的信息。节目组发了提前预告，宣布他要参与录制的时间，又开始有很多人在动态里提他的名字，找各种理由@他的ID，给他的旧动态接连点赞，在评论里发热情洋溢没有边界的留言。明智吾郎回到了公众视野里，几经波折，众人才发现他原来从没离开过，他坚持了自我，他才十八岁，就已经晓得不能轻易退让；他是如此强大，如此明亮，如此正义。公众支持他，媒体热爱他，侦探明智吾郎，抵抗黑暗和不公的英雄。

聊天软件则一片静寂。狮童没有回复，他向来如此，既然昨天镜子里那张鬼魂一样的脸孔没有出现在任何一个地方，明智知道自己也不用再继续担心。新岛冴没有回复，因为——毕竟——明智也没有回复她。地铁站的神秘号码没有回复，一个问句之后消失得无影无踪。怪盗团群聊里什么也没有，最后一条消息竟然是Joker发的，一句简单的“没问题”。明智把记录往上翻，看这白痴是在对什么话题进行保证，结果再上一条居然来自于他自己。

_【Crow：今天就拜托你了，Joker。】_

_【Joker：没问题】_

见鬼。阴魂不散、阴魂不散、阴魂不散阴魂不散阴魂不散——烦人！你知道什么？你能保证什么？你但凡再聪明一点，愚蠢得再少一点，少天真那么一点——

就算那样，雨宫莲也还是会死，他必须去死。明智会杀了他，一次不够就两次，两次不够就三次，而且绝不会对他抱有任何一丝同情。谁让他被骗了，当真相信明智吾郎是罗宾汉。输家没有选择剧本的余地。

明智扔下手机，他一个早晨喝完了四杯速溶咖啡，满嘴都是劣质香精和方糖的余味。摆脱雨宫莲，他摇摇晃晃地站起来去厨房冲第五杯的时候这样想道：此事已经成为眼下第一要务，他甚至愿意牺牲几个电视采访来换一个成功。此人难缠程度远超想象，像认知世界里的阴影，他得继续等下去，等到他终于愿意彻底地、完全地死去……明智吾郎才可以真正解脱。

第六天晚上，雨宫莲站在他床前。

明智掀开被子飞扑上去，他攥住雨宫的手臂，擒住雨宫的肩膀，将这只游魂脸朝下按倒在地板上。

“你要什么？”明智问，开口前没料想到自己声线颤抖，“说话，回答我，说话！不要装死！我知道你活着！”

雨宫不回答，明智一手拽他肩膀一手扯他头发，粗暴地将他翻了个面。在他把脸转过来以前，明智有一瞬间以为自己会见到一张血淋淋面孔，眉心之间留一个漆黑弹孔——但没有，雨宫就是雨宫，安静，沉静，死水一潭。明智摘下他眼镜扔去一边，俯下身去注视他。

“你要什么，Joker？”他问，“你要怎么样才肯去死？”

雨宫眼神波动一下，明智甚至觉得自己在被火刑。

“你做了什么？”他继续问，“为什么你活着？为什么你出现在这里？为什么你就是不愿死去？雨宫莲，Joker……我和你——我们明明是一样的！我才是赢家！是我赢了！是我！！”

他意识到这个雨宫莲不会给他任何回答，因为他——因为明智吾郎想象不出他会有何种回答。作家写不出超出自己范围的主角，画家画不出没有见过的风景，雨宫莲超脱出明智常识之外，拥有明智从未见过亦从未拥有过的愚蠢（ _智慧_ ）天真（ _勇敢_ ）、无用（ _才能_ ）、平凡（ _天赋_ ）、伪善（ _真诚_ ）和顽固（ _坚持_ ），他只能复制出形体却无法还原其中核心的万分之一；那颗心永远自由，永远无拘无束，永远独一无二。智者也无法同石像论答，明智若决定向石像提问就要做好准备永远得不到解答。

是他亲手杀了雨宫莲，同时亦是他亲手造出这尊石像。明智低下头去，同游魂额头相抵，是我赢了，是我赢了，是我赢了是我赢了，他自我重复。去死，去死，去死去死去死去死去死去死。雨宫看着他，握住他肩膀：“明智，如果你真想放我走……”

“闭嘴！”明智说，“闭嘴，Joker！！”

雨宫闭了嘴，睫毛掀起一阵风。明智颤抖起来，他想起《亚森·罗平被捕》，想起雨宫笔迹——我在这里写字，表明这是一份礼物——他写道，用一种残忍的俏皮给明智布下陷阱——同时也让这本书的主人名侦探明智吾郎无法摆脱它。

“你做了什么？”明智问，这是他今夜问出的最后一句话。钟响了，三根指针同时指向12。

雨宫莲死去的第七天，凌晨零点刚过一秒，明智吾郎伏在一缕幻象上剧烈干呕。他咳得昏天地暗，五脏六腑翻江倒海有如被火灼烧；他用两只手捂住嘴，把头埋在雨宫肩窝，感到浑身无力，意识不清，喉管被硫酸腐蚀掉一层皮，直到十个指头上全部沾满自己呕出的血迹——

他睁眼看时，发现自己双手捧着一颗心。

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 几个埋进去的点。1:莲当然是假死，但明智当然不知道（目前）；2:冴袖口的咖啡渍是在卢布朗沾上的；3:现场照片是双叶伪造；4:明智的电视，如果他晚关那么几秒可能会看到被镜头扫过的莲。


End file.
